


we can't break the rules (only both of us wanted anyway)

by rosietvlers



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, all the important stuff happens except they're all in a high school music club, music club au, sort of canon divergence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosietvlers/pseuds/rosietvlers
Summary: A lot of things happened that summer when Beatrice Duke was fourteen years old. The moment Benedick Hobbes became her arch-enemy? Sure.But that was also the moment when a group of friends was connected by music and future music-related plans.Now Beatrice and her friends get to make it all come true - except with Bea and Ben nothing can go right and everything has to go wrong.Or, a high school music club au no one asked for, ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this fandom is kind of... well, not dead, not completely, but not very active. I had to go and join it, though, and fall in love with NMTD and LoLiLo so here I am, writing a fanfic anyway!  
> This is the first time I'm writing for this fandom so I really hope I got the characters right - if maybe you have any suggestions, go on and tell me, I'm more than glad to listen to them! <3
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about kind of a Pedrazar version of this fic, as in, taking place in the same universe and showing everything that happens between them here that we don't get to see so if you'd like to see that, then definitely tell me bc I love Pedrazar as much as I love Bea and Ben. Oh well, how could anyone not!
> 
> So, without further ado, here's the first chapter which I really hope you'll guys enjoy! <3

This year, Beatrice Duke decides, is going to be pretty amazing. She's standing in front of her cousins' house - well, her cousins and her own, actually - with a huge smile on her face. Her suitcase and the backpack are heavy and she herself is tired after such a long journey but it all disappears the moment she sees the familiar face that she had missed so much before she came here.

"Hero!" she exclaims and runs to her cousin to hug her. They hadn't seen each other for a couple of months and Bea is sure they have a lot of things to talk about.

"It's so great to see you!" Hero smiles at Beatrice widely and hugs her cousin one more time. "I can't believe it, you're going to stay here and we're going to have the best school year we've ever had!"

"Beatrice!" this time the voice belongs to a man. Leo walks out of the house and greets Bea too. "Why didn't you tell me you were already here? Come on in!" he makes a movement with his hand in the direction of the front door and helps his cousin with the suitcase.

Once all of Beatrice's things are safe in her room, Hero and Bea are both sitting there, not even thinking about the unpacked suitcase - this can definitely wait as they still haven't discussed one of the most important things that are waiting for them and their friends this year.

"So" Hero begins with a big smile and Bea is sure she knows exactly what her cousin is talking about.

"So? Come on, Hero, don't make me wait! Tell me everything, I need to know now!" she makes a dramatic gesture with her hand and then laughs at it but she just can't sit still.

"After long discussions with the principal, we're allowed to do this," the younger Duke says finally and they both smile really widely after that.

Because that's been their plan for so long they're not even sure when it all began. That is, they do know it was when it was Bea's first summer with Hero and her friends in Auckland - sometime during that first day spent on the beach when all of their friends started singing together and those who knew how, played the instruments. When some of them were filming and the others were just laughing, amazed at how great they all sounded together.

They're still not sure which moment it was exactly and who it was that suggested making it all somewhat formal, though.

It doesn't matter anyway because here it is - a chance to make it completely official, a chance for them to let people at their school know that they love what they're doing.

Also, a chance for them to finally have an official, assigned room. That is really important to everyone.

"So, what are we going to name it?" Beatrice asks after a moment when they finally stop grinning and laughing.

"Name what?" Hero sounds confused and it only hits her after a second or two. "You're right, we still don't have a name for us! How could we forget?" she shakes her head with laughter and looks like she's intensively thinking about it.

"It should be something funny" Beatrice decides while nodding her head, sure of herself "Something witty. It can't be anything random, definitely not one of those band names when people just find an object, describe it somehow and make it plural. Like, _"The Pink Flamingoes"_ or something" she snorts and rolls her eyes because she's pretty sure she knows who would come up with an idea like this.

She tries not to think about the fact that she'll have to deal with that person on her first day of school here and probably fight them when it comes to what they'll all be calling the group.

If Hero had noticed her train of thoughts, she doesn't let Bea know.

"You're right" she just nods "This should be something enthusiastic, you know? To let people know that we're having fun with this and it's not just the first thing that came to our minds when we had nothing much to do"

"Yes, that's it!" Beatrice says suddenly and that makes Hero almost fall out of the bed they're sitting on.

"Wait, what? I haven't suggested anything yet."

"My brilliant and favourite cousin, yes you have!" she smiles widely and claps her hands. " _Nothing Much To Do_! Doesn't it sound great? You know, 'cause we have a lot of things to do but it doesn't stop us from doing what we love and a lot of things are always happening with us and it's always interesting. Sooo-"

"-so we never have "nothing much to do"! Hey, I like it" Hero admits proudly "It seems like we have an amazing idea!"

They would love to stay here, in Beatrice's room and keep chatting but it's getting late and Bea's still feeling pretty tired after having spent such a long time on a bus, so they say goodnight and soon Beatrice is sleeping, dreaming of the next day - the day she'll see her friends.

When they arrive in Messina High the next they, though, the first face Beatrice sees is not exactly a face of a friend.

"Benedick" she mutters and can't stop herself from wincing. She almost forgot about him - well, people do tend to get rid of memories of people and things they don't like, she explains it to herself. A small part of her is hoping that he won't notice her but, of course, he does - he's Benedick Hobbes for god's sake, he would never ruin a chance to destroy the very first second of Beatrice's first day at new school.

"Beatrice Duke!" she hears him say and his awful smile is making her want to throw out. Before she's got a chance to respond, though, her cousin doesn't let her.

"Ben!" Hero exclaims happily and smiles at Benedick.

Right. Sometimes Beatrice forgets that for some crazy reason, both of them have the same mutual friends.

"Hello Hero, my favourite Duke!" Ben greets her with a smile and Beatrice rolls her eyes. "I mean, I don't want to imply that you're on the last place on this list, Beatrice, but well, yeah, you kind of are. Since you didn't even bother to greet me! Do you know how incredibly rude that is?" Ben puts his hand on his heart in a dramatic gesture, like he's having a heart attack and is on the verge of death.

"Hey, if I knew all it takes to kill you is me not greeting you, I would've done that ages ago!" Beatrice exclaims and then she notices other familiar faces - this time, faces of people who make her smile, not want to murder someone by throwing them off a cliff.

So she leaves Hero with Ben - she doesn't have to worry about any of them as they are somehow, friends, and goes quickly, nearly runs, to the others.

"Meg! Ursula!" she smiles widely at the sight of two dark-haired girls standing next to each other and hugs both of them. "Aaand Robbie" she adds when she notices him next to Meg.

"So, I see you already got the chance of your life to talk to your favourite person in Auckland?" Meg jokes, making a head gesture in the direction of Ben and Hero who are walking toward them. "Okay, just kidding. We both know that _I_ am your favourite person in Auckland. Soo, how did the conversation with your second favourite go?" she's still smiling and really, Bea loves Meg but she could kill her right now for that question.

"Well, I didn't kill him. That's _something_!" she shrugs and Ursula nods her head. Meg and Robbie are kissing now - well, that explains them suddenly not saying anything. Hero and Ben finally join them.

That is, Hero _finally_ joins them. Benedick could really go somewhere else - that would make Bea a very happy person. Little moments of joy in life, right?

"Miss me already?" Ben asks with a smile (if Bea decided to, after all, throw someone off a cliff, that would be him, just for the smile).

"I would miss anyone more than you" Beatrice rolls her eyes at him.

"Who said I was asking you? I actually meant Meg!" he protests and it makes Bea send him a disgusted look because he so obviously directed that question at her just a few seconds before. "Not everything is about you, Beatrice Duke!" he shrugs and sends her a fake sympathetic look.

"Today kind of is a lot  about her, Ben!" they all hear someone say and that someone is another person who makes Bea smile.

"The all round great guy is here, along with our favourite future famous musician!" she exclaims and hugs two of her friends. Suddenly they are all standing in a huge group together, almost all of their friends. There's only one person missing now and Beatrice opens her mouth to ask about him.

"Where's Claudio?" Hero asks instead, with a nervous smile on her face.

Beatrice raises her eyebrows. Of course. She remembers Hero having quite an obvious crush on him but now she can see that it definitely wasn't a small one. She rolls her eyes a little - having crushes does not sound like fun at all - but if Hero is happy, and judging by her happy voice, she is, then who is Beatrice to judge? Other than always right, that is.

Other than always right, that is.

"He said he'd be late," Pedro informs her and judging by the knowing smile on not only his but everyone's faces, it's not a secret anymore how Hero and Claudio feel about each other.

"So, Hero told me" Beatrice starts a new subject that gets everyone's attention, even Ben's which shouldn't surprise her but still - she doesn't understand what it is that she just isn't granted the obvious right to avoid her nemesis and vice versa. Instead, they have the same group of friends and now, if everything goes well, they're going to see each other even more often.

"It's great, isn't it?" Balthazar smiles and Beatrice nods her head with a smile.

"It is! We'll have our very own music club and there will be contests and our own room and we'll have a name... oh, about the name, Hero and I had the best idea yesterday! We were-" she starts the story enthusiastically but a new voice interrupts her.

"I'm sure if Hero was involved it had to be the best idea!"

"Hello, Claudio" Hero herself can be heard and she's blushing so not subtly at all that Beatrice hears almost everyone laughing quietly, even Balthazar and Ursula, the quiet ones. Well, if the mutual crush wasn't obvious before, now it most certainly is.

"Hi, Hero" he greets her and the two of them stare at each other for an awkwardly long amount of time. Ben clears his throat and Beatrice is thankful for a few seconds before realizing who it is. "Anyway, I'm sorry, Bea. I interrupted you and I'm sure you were saying something important!"

Benedick mutters something that suspiciously sounds like "and when does she have anything truly important to say?" but Beatrice just ignores this.

"So, as I was saying, the name for our group!"

Everyone starts saying things like "names, right!" and "I'm sure it's a great idea!" but before Beatrice has a chance to tell everyone her and Hero's idea, she's interrupted. Again.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Benedick stands up like he's the one in charge (okay, he _kind of_ is - but so is Beatrice!) and calms everyone down with a movement of his hand (or rather, he tries). "Why are you all behaving like the she-devil's idea is already accepted? What if it's something awful?"

Beatrice shakes her head with annoyance because of course, he just can't take one minute without trying to make her sound or look stupid, can he?  
So she stands up too - now they both look like leaders (wait, no, Beatrice does, Benedick just looks like... Benedick).

"Well, do you have better ideas then, Hobbes? And please, don't say _'The Pink Flamingoes'_ if you're not fond of cliffs!"

"What? No! I mean, that does sound like a quality name for us, I have to admit, but no!"

Beatrice would sigh in relief if she didn't suspect his real idea to be even worse.

They stare at each other for a moment after that, sending death glares in each other's direction until someone clears their throat.

"Look, I know you're both co-leaders but maybe you should just tell us your ideas so we can all maybe suggest other ones and then vote?" Balthazar suggests softly. Pedro looks at him with a smile and everyone else nods.

Okay, they do have a point.

"Yeah, before you kill each other!" Claudio adds and exchanges a prolonged look with Hero - which makes Bea feel sick, by the way.

"Or start making out!" Meg offers and receives everyone's weird looks. "What? If two people look at each other for longer than seven seconds, they either want to kill each other or kiss. It's science!" she fixes non-existent glasses on her nose and smiles smugly, ignoring the look on both Ben and Beatrice's faces.

Bea pretends she's throwing up - exactly what Benedick does and almost high-fives him before she remembers that it's him. It all is pretty ironic, by the way - she can't share this moment of triumph with him because of the very reason this whole thing even happened.

It's not annoying, though. She doesn't need Benedick's friendship. The very thought makes her want to wince.

They'd never, ever be friends. Never. Even if they kind of agree on this one, little, worthless thing.

"Okay, so since Bea is not going to tell you guys our awesome idea, I'll tell you!" Hero finally says and stands up, too "So, we were talking about how there will be a lot of things happening and other exciting, genius, musical stuff and what do you think of _Nothing Much to Do?_ " her and Beatrice exchange a proud look and everyone starts saying what they think about it.

"It's a good one!" Meg decides and nods her head. Robbie does so too but it's not like he's a part of the future club - he probably just wants Meg to make out with him again and that makes Beatrice roll her eyes a little.

"Yeah, I like it too" Pedro adds with a smile and next to him, Balthazar says the same.

"I like the idea too" this time it's Claudio and he's looking directly at Hero who smiles and blushes in return.

Beatrice smiles, proud of herself and Hero. She was sure that everyone would love the idea but she thought it might be a little bit harder to convince everyone.

Alright, Claudio probably just really wanted to complement Hero, Robbie did it for Meg and Balthazar agreed with Pedro or Pedro with Balthazar but still, maybe there was nothing to worry about? Maybe it's all going to be even more fun, despite Benedick being...

Oh. Benedick.

Beatrice groans when she realizes he still hasn't said anything.

"Okay, I admit, it's an... okay idea." Ben's voice makes the big grin on Bea's mouth disappear completely, even if it was already very weak "like if I _had_ to choose something, the worst thing on a list of alright things-"

"-do you actually have a point or are you going to say random really idiotic things?" Beatrice interrupts him since she's not really keen on listening to anything Benedick Hobbes says for longer that it's necessary (if anything he says is necessary).

"Ouch, Beatrice, you hurt me again" he puts his hand on his chest dramatically.

Someone mutters "drama queen" and Beatrice is grateful.

"Okay," Benedick says finally and it looks like he's actually going to talk about what they are talking about. Bea's not really looking forward to hearing his idea out but she kind of has to "So at first I wanted to go for something like "The Benaddiction" but then I realized that, sadly, I'm not the only member of this club." Beatrice winces at that 'cause come on - how do those people like him? " So I had another idea instead - Lovely Little Losers!"

"We're gonna call ourselves losers?" Bea snorts but, to her horror, she seems to be the only person who thinks it's an awful idea.

How is this even possible?

"Hey, it's nice and kinda funny" Hero, _Hero_ , her cousin, the person who came up with the previous idea, speaks up first.

Before Beatrice manages to explain to Hero _why_ it'd be such a bad idea, a new traitor reveals herself.

"It's really cute!" Meg admits with a grin and Bea is even more unsure of what to do now "Hey, we could totally greet people with something that has to do with the name, like-"

"-hello losers!" Ben exclaims without (as always) thinking at all "Okay, it just sounds rude" he admits, frowning.

"It does" Meg agrees with amusement "I was thinking, more like, hello lovelies!"

"Yeah, that sounds better" Pedro agrees with a laugh.

After that, they all just start talking and laughing. Hero sits down, right next to Claudio where Beatrice was previously sitting. They are all joking about the right way to say Meg's greeting and the only two people not joining them are Ben and Bea.

They're still standing, looking at the rest of the group with a somewhat the same expression on their faces. (Although Beatrice wouldn't admit that those are the same expressions. She and Ben could never look the same way, she would rather fall off a cliff first instead of throwing someone else off it.)

"Hey, guys" Ben starts first "We still don't have a name and school starts in ten minutes and how can you just sit and joke when there's a decision to make!" he sounds angry and seriously like it's a mafia's meeting and not just a future music club's.

"Yeah!" Beatrice agrees and looks at Benedick thankfully and for a moment it feels like they are fourteen again and still friends and nothing happened at all-

No, she can't feel like that. Not now and not ever - Ben is not her friend and she shouldn't even think of him as Ben.

He's smiling at her though and she has to take that smile away from him - her friend Ben could be smiling at her. Her nemesis Benedick can't.

"You know, we have to decide officially that my ideas are always better!" she adds then and yes, she and Benedick are not going to have a moment of agreement ever, ever again.

She didn't notice that their friends had started smiling at her and Benedick being almost friendly with each other but now they stop and she hears a couple of them sighing.

Benedick looks sad, for just a second or two and she's not sure why. (Why does she even want to know anyway?)  
Then the second passes.

"No, Beatrice. We have to decide that _I_ 'm always right and _my_ ideas are the best!" he smiles at her again but this time she has nothing to worry about because it's ironic and mocking.

Good, yeah. That's what she wanted. Right?

"Bea, Ben" Hero's voice is quiet and she sighs with resignation. "I really, really hoped that you two could just... _stop_ for a minute. You're the co-leaders, right? You should be able to just put everything aside and, well, lead. We could find other people, sure, but you're our friends and we do want _you_."

This actually does make Beatrice think. As much as she doesn't want this to be true, her cousin makes a good point.

She winces, not quite believing what she's doing. She turns to Benedick but he speaks up before she gets the chance.

"No way!" he sounds somehow angrier than before and Beatrice is not sure why would he sound like that. Even she herself is not _that_ mad.

Except, now she is. Their friends wanted them to agree? Well, alright. She will agree with him!

"Yes, what he said. No. Way." she hopes she sounds even angrier and now they're staring at each other again, mentally killing each other, probably - at least that's what Beatrice is doing.

The school bell interrupts them and everyone stands up from the grass they were sitting on.

"Okay, I still really hope you two can figure it out." Hero sighs and now Bea feels bad - she wanted to make Benedick miserable and _not_ Hero. Her cousin, the sweetest person she knows, did not deserve that.

But hey - she was ready to at least start talking about a truce - it was Benedick who didn't want that and sounded so angry it made Beatrice feel-

-nothing. Yes, nothing. Why would she feel hurt by anything Benedick Hobbes says? She doesn't care what he thinks or does and she definitely doesn't care how angry he is with her. He should be, she's his enemy, after all.

"Are you coming?" she hears Meg who's standing there next to Hero, waiting for Bea who shakes her head.

"Go, I'll join you in a minute!" they nod and walk away and Beatrice turns to Benedick with a sigh. "So, we have to do _something_ "

"Yes" he agrees, not sounding too convinced and she doesn't blame him for once "But come on, we will never agree on anything! It's not going to work!"

Beatrice nods and that makes her wince - how many times will she have to agree with him again, really, it's too much for one day!

"But, well, like I said, we have to do _something_!" she reminds and they are both quiet for a moment, this time not even looking at each other.

For a moment, she wonders if maybe there is, after all, a chance for them to put everything aside and maybe still be able to co-lead. _She_ doesn't need this, of course. That would only be for their mutual friend' benefit. If Bea had a choice, she'd choose to never even see Benedick again in her life.

Maybe even to never have meeting him in the first place - it's not like she misses him and that time they were friends - not at all.

So everything, any possibility for them to cooperate somehow would only be good for their friends, yes.

He has a different idea, though.

"We should have two groups!" Benedick says finally and Beatrice frowns.

"Two groups? How would it work, who would go where?"

She's not disappointed because why would she be? She's simply doubting if this idea of his could work.

"Okay, we'll make a group chat where we both tell everyone about two separate meetings - one at my house and another one at you and Hero's. Who joins who is up to them!" Benedick is smiling widely like he just made the biggest discovery of all times but Beatrice's still not sure if she shares the enthusiasm.

"Benedick, we can't make out friends choose, it's not fair" she crosses her arms on her chest and looks at him, her eyebrows drawn together.

"It's not like we're telling them which group they have to join! It's going to be their choice, right?" he shrugs and she doesn't exactly have a better idea (although it's not like she'd admit it).

"Okay, fine, we're doing this. There aren't many clubs at the school, I think the principal is going to find us two separate rooms and he'll agree for two music clubs to exist. It's not like we're declaring a war, or anything, right?"

They do declare a war, though. Two weeks later when they're eating lunch. They're sitting by the same table but on two sides of it - Beatrice is next to Hero, Pedro, and Meg and she's looking at Benedick, Claudio, Balthazar and Ursula with a weird expression on her face.

Everyone else is looking at her.

"Bea, no, it's not a good idea," Hero says with concern, her hand on Beatrice's arm.

"But why not?" Benedick answers instead of Bea. "There _should_ be rules! It's a club, clubs have rules!"

"Yes, but not as ridiculous as these!" Claudio protests "I can't sit next to my own girlfriend and now apparently I can't _date_ my girlfriend?"

Benedick and Beatrice both sigh. No, it is _not_ an agreement again. It's just a coincidence and feeling the same emotion is not agreeing with anyone, really.

"Okay, look" Bea begins, hoping she can convince her friends to see what she means somehow and maybe this is a good method "We can make you two an exception. Hero and Claudio can date each other, alright? Because they started it before our meeting today."

"It's not a meeting, Beatrice, it's a lunch!" Meg protests "And besides yes, your rules are ridiculous"

She opens her mouth to protest but she doesn't get the chance.

"They're not!" Benedick says, sure of himself "They are vital. We _need_ those rules, we're on opposite sides of the conflict, we can't be friends with our enemies!"

"Ben, we're all friends!" Ursula tries but it seems like nothing can change their too stubborn friends' minds. "We can't just stop seeing each other. In fact, we're seeing each other right now, right?"

Beatrice sighs and thinks quickly. She's sure the idea is good and the rules are necessary. How can they not see it?

"Okay, you're right," Bea says and it seems like everyone gets their hopes up. Changing the rules completely is obviously not what she has in mind, though. "So, lunch. Let's make it an exception, we can all hang out during lunch."

"Ooh, and parties. When there's a party, especially a birthday party, I guess, there's a truce!" Benedick adds and Beatrice agrees with him reluctantly. This actually does sound like a somewhat not a bad idea.

Everyone groans - that is, everyone except for Benedick and Beatrice, because Beatrice doesn't understand - these are great rules, especially now, right?

"So, to sum up. We can all hang out only during lunch and parties, especially birthday parties as they only happen once a year for everyone" Benedick starts "Hero and Claudio are allowed to date but we won't accept any other relationships between the members of our clubs. And if they break up or we find out they are spying on the other group, we cancel this rule. Anything else?"

"Yeah, we can cancel everything, it's not too late" Pedro offers but Ben ignores him.

"No one? Great! I'll see you, as in, _you_ " he points at those of friends who are sitting next to him "today on our first meeting!"

"And I'll see _you_!" Bea tells the members of her club "So, see you around and remember the rules!"

"How could we forget" Claudio mutters and earns a smile from Hero.

Bea's still kind of angry - she really suspected the rest of them to understand and admit that the rules are a good idea. They couldn't just fraternize with an enemy, right?

She disappears inside the school just like Benedick moments earlier but she turns in the direction of the remaining group one more time.

"Hey, don't worry, they'll change their minds! You know them, they're just too stubborn and we have to pretend like we agree with them. Let's just show them that we're having fun" Hero suggests and the friends nod their heads.

But even if there was a chance for Beatrice and Benedick to change their minds, that's not the case as soon as they see each other in the same place at school.

"Benedick?"

"Beatrice? What are you doing here?" he looks as shocked as she is.

"My club has a meeting" she crosses her arms on her chest, rolling her eyes. What else could she be here for? "What are _you_ doing here?"

" _Your_ club has a meeting? _My_ club has a meeting! See? It's our room!"

"Well, our room is right next to yours, apparently!" Beatrice shrugs, enjoying the annoyance so visible on his face before realizing that she should be annoyed as well. "Wait, we have rooms next to each other? The only two rooms at our school that have the joined door inside? Seriously?" she groans and this time it's Benedick who's got a smile, even if just a little one, on his mouth.

Maybe she could throw him off a cliff after all? It's not too late to change her mind, is it?

"Oh look who's angry now, _Beatrice_!"

"What? My name isn't an insult, Bene _dick_ " she winces and then just sighs because it looks like they don't exactly have a choice.

They will have to almost share a room. Great, Beatrice thinks. Alright who knows, maybe they will manage somehow? Maybe this won't be

Alright, who knows, maybe they will manage somehow? Maybe this won't be _that_ bad? It's not like she's a five-year-old (just like someone else here).

Benedick sighs too and shrugs.

"Well, I'm a very professional person and I'll be fine with this," he says finally and looks at Beatrice.

It's a challenge and there's no way she's going to withdraw.

"I'm even more professional" she stares back at him. They stay like that for a second and she wishes she could kill him with just her gaze. It would be so much easier, really!

"I'm the biggest adult in here" Benedick adds without breaking the eye contact.

"Well, I'm-"

"Beatrice. You're Beatrice. He's Benedick. We know" Pedro is walking in their direction, Balthazar right next to him.

Great, now the members of both of their groups heard her conversation with Ben. On the other hand,, he was the one who behaved like a kid, right? Not her.

"What's going on? Why are we standing here?" Balthazar asks while stepping back from Pedro.

Lucky for him, Beatrice thinks. If there was a proof that they came here together, that would be breaking the rules and there's no way she's having _that_ too.

"We'll have to almost share the room" Benedick explains unhappily.

Pedro and Balthazar exchange a weird look - hey, what's it supposed to mean? - but say nothing.

Beatrice is sure they'll be fine, though. Because, like she said, she's a very professional, adult person. There's no way she's losing that competition - 'cause with Benedick, it _is_ a competition. Everything is.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr about nmtd and lolilo - i'm lafatyette!
> 
> Next Chapter: Bea has an idea Pedro is not going to like (or is he?), the two groups have an idea and some professionals are five-years-olds anyway.


End file.
